


Easy Money

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha!Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Broke College Student Takumi, Drunk Sex, Implied Alpha/Alpha Homophobia, Lowkey Prostitution, M/M, Omega Sexism, Omega!Takumi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Sexually Experienced Takumi, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Leo, shy Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: His newest client was tall, handsome, smart, and basically the opposite of everything he'd been expecting. if he’d been asked to give an overall description of his ‘type’ then Leo would come damn close... But with a job like his feelings didn't really matter, did they?





	Easy Money

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: The first scene of this is reminiscent of non-con. I mean, everything is technically consensual but Takumi is definitely not into it. It's a pretty short section, but if you'd prefer not to read something like that then the sex begins at the line "Tonight he was barely in the door before..." and ends at "He rolled out of bed as soon as they were done..."

Most people got their paychecks twice monthly He’d been there when Hinata and Oboro desperately refreshed their bank accounts, waiting for that sweet, sweet check to drop and make the last two weeks of bullshit all worth it. Of course, that was for people with  _ regular  _ jobs, and what he did was far from typical.

His paydays were Wednesdays for now. And unlike most of the rat race he didn’t have to wait for a check to drop. He didn’t always like the work -- in fact he rarely enjoyed it -- but tonight he couldn’t afford to say no. He’d been stretching his last box of pasta until he had the cash to go grocery shopping again.

His current client was less than stellar, but he was far from unusual. Like most of the men he saw, things had started out lovely -- Dinners, nice dates, new clothes… But it had soon tapered off into meeting once a week in a dingy motel. This change usually coincided with when their mates began growing suspicious, but at least it was a good indicator that it was time for him to look elsewhere. He didn’t always mind the sex, but the thin line between  _ sugar baby  _ and  _ prostitute  _ always ended up getting more blurred than he would like whenever things took a turn this way.

Oh well, at least it was a quick way to earn a dime. Dates and movies always ate up so much time, but this way he was able to focus more on his schoolwork. Thirty minutes in and out, quick and easy. Today was no different. They always met at five thirty, right after regular working hours, and they were finished by six like clockwork.

Tonight he was barely in the door before he was being groped and pawed at. Takumi tried not to think about the fat fingers that roamed under his shirt and pinched at his nipples or the wet tongue that lapped at his collar or the hot breath that disturbed the hair hanging down by his jaw. He tried not to think about the fat stomach pressed up against his or the wheezing grunts in his ear or the hands that pinned his wrists to the pillow. He  _ especially  _ tried not to think about the knot that tied their bodies together when he finished, or the satisfied growls that emitted from the Alpha’s chest.

Lots of people had jobs they hated. And just like them, he could grin and bear it. He could put on a show, moan like a whore, throw his head back and scream… Whatever it took to get that grocery money.

He rolled out of bed as soon as they were done and pulled his clothes back on as quickly as possible. The sooner he could devest of himself of all these fluids, the better. Besides, the next bus was leaving in ten minutes, and he had an assignment due at midnight.

“Money is on the table.”

“Thanks. Same time next week?”

“Right… About that.”

He client said hesitantly. Takumi knew exactly where this was going.

“Your wife find out?”

The guy rolled over onto his side to look at him, head propped on his hand inquisitively.

“How’d you know?”

He shrugged in response.

“Guess I just have a knack for this kind of thing. Call it a whore’s intuition.”

“I left a little extra for you. To get you by.”

_ Suck it up. You can do this one more time. _

He leaned over the bed and met the man’s lips in a sensual kiss. He didn’t try as hard as he might have in the past to make it seem real, but he still put the minimum effort in. Best not to piss off former clients, things could go very wrong if he did.

“Thank you, daddy. You always did take good care of me.”

They always liked it when he called them  _ daddy.  _ It’d taken a long time for him to learn how to suppress the disgusted shiver it sent down his spine, but by now he was a pro.

The older man looked conflicted, but Takumi kept that sickly-sweet smile on is face until they were separated by the bedroom door. The usual wad of cash had been placed on the beat up motel table before he’d even arrived. A cursory inspection revealed an extra couple of hundred on top of his usual fee -- Not much, but enough to buy him food for the next few weeks until he found a new patron.

He jammed the money into his coat pocket and headed out the door before his now-former client could change his mind. He couldn’t say he would miss him; the guy was pretty stingy for a sugar daddy. Not that he was a prude, but he could get far more than just sex and a few hundred out of other clients.

It probably wouldn’t even take him a week to find a new man. He’d already been chatting online with a few other guys in the hopes of finding someone a little more generous. Hopefully the guy he’d been talking with would be amicable to meeting up. Takumi pulled out his phone once he reached the bus stop shot him a message.

* * *

 

These websites had such a double standard. To even be  _ considered  _ by most Alphas he needed to have a minimum of fifteen model-quality pictures, including at least one where he was partially or wholly naked. And if  _ that  _ wasn’t enough, Omegas using the app were required to input quite a bit of other information: Hair color, eye color, height, weight, relationship status, STI status, sex acts he was willing to perform, if he’d ever been pregnant or had any children… Practically everything except his damn cock size, and he was sure they’d be adding  _ that  _ question eventually.

His clients, however, were not subjected to any of that. They were  _ allowed  _ to fill those things out, but it wasn’t a requirement. That, and there was no penalty for lying. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d shown up and found a man that was twice as old or twice as fat as his profile seemed to suggest, so meeting up was always an unpleasant surprise.

Lucky him, this new guy wanted to meet up as soon as humanly possible. The very next day in fact. Like always, Takumi gave the man the address of his favorite coffee shop and a time to meet, and he waited for the guy to arrive and recognize him. He sat down with his drink and pulled out his laptop, fully expecting him to be at least fifteen minutes late. At least when they were late he could finish a little bit of work up.

At exactly four o’clock he was he was approached by a tall, blonde Alpha. He only saw him out of the corner of his eye, and he didn’t bother looking up at first. Surely this couldn’t be the guy? His clients were never on time. Big important Alphas with big important things to do, far more important things than meeting a whore.

After a moment the man cleared his throat to draw his attention, and Takumi was forced to look up at him.

Even with that indication, there was  _ no way.  _ All of his clients were older men. It had been that way, with absolutely zero exceptions, since he’d started. This guy couldn’t be more than two years his senior!

Maybe He was just a regular horny Alpha? He’d just seen him sitting alone and thought he had a shot? That had happened to him often enough. Men weren’t exactly picking him up because of his witty profile; he knew he was “conventionally attractive”. Hopefully this guy would just say his piece so he could turn him down and move on with his day. No need to have a third wheel around when his client got there.

To his surprise, instead of the usual crass pick up line or a demand for his number, the blonde sat down in the overstuffed chair across from him, drink in hand, and introduced himself.

“Takumi, I presume? I’m Leo.”

He stuck out his hand, and a Takumi took it. Leo  _ was  _ the name of the man he was supposed to be meeting but this… This was not what he’d been expecting.

The man before him was incredibly handsome. Slender face, high cheekbones, immaculately groomed hair… He was a bit thin to be considered an exemplar Alpha, but that wasn’t always a bad thing. Takumi tended to like his men on the slimmer side anyways.

Honestly, if he’d been asked to give an overall description of his ‘type’ then this man would come damn close. The only thing he wasn’t particularly fond of was the haughty curve to his lips, but even that was offset by his eyes. They were the deepest, most brilliant crimson he had ever seen. It took a lot to take the words out of his mouth, but this man had certainly done it.

When he didn’t respond for a few moments, the Alpha’s thin lips turned down in a frown.

“I’m sorry, do I have the wrong person?”

“N-No! No, I’m Takumi. Sorry, you’re just not what I was expecting.”

This guy? Did this guy even  _ need  _ to pay for it? He could probably walk into any venue and pass out his number to any Omega there, and he’d be guaranteed a response.

“Expecting some fat old bastard?”

Takumi nearly spit out his coffee. His amused snort devolved into a few hacking coughs as the hot liquid went down his throat the wrong way.

“You... could say that.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint. It’s probably best we get straight to the point, though. I’d like to hire you for a party.”

He rolled his eyes. Ah, so this is why he needed to pay for it.  _ Party  _ was a pretty well known euphemism for  _ kinky sex event,  _ and that was the last thing Takumi wanted to do to earn money.

“Look, I don’t care what you’re into sexually, but I made it pretty clear that I don’t do…  _ Group events.” _

He’d heard too many horror stories of his contemporaries getting beaten up, abused, or traumatized at those harem parties and he was  _ not  _ interested. He wasn’t that desperate for money, at least not yet.

“Not that kind of party.” The way he said it made him feel incredibly dimwitted. There was an exaggerated eye roll and everything. “I’ve been invited to a wedding, and if I have to listen to my family discuss my lack of love life one more time I might just go postal.”

“So… You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t know… I don’t usually do one off events. Family is a little tricky as well.”

“If it’s a matter of money then don’t worry. I pay very well.”

He pulled out a check and handed it over. Everything was already filled out except for the signature line.

He had to be seeing double, right? Or maybe Leo had filled out the check wrong? That was  _ a lot  _ of zeros for one evening at a stupid party! Seriously, he’d have enough to pay for an entire  _ year  _ at college, not to mention his food and rent costs.

“Half now if you agree, and half after the wedding.”

_ This is only half?! _

“Deal.”

* * *

 

_ Weddings… _

Weddings were formal right? He supposed they should be at least, but Leo hadn’t given him any details. Just the time and the location. He’d googled the place, some ritzy hotel just outside of town, so it would probably be as close to black tie as it could get.

Luckily he still had a suit or two left over from one of his previous patrons. Now  _ that  _ was an ideal client. He paid for dinners, nice outings, clothes, food… It was an older gentleman too, so there was minimal prostituting himself. Just a lonely old man looking for some company.

Just to be on the safe side he put on his fanciest outfit and started braiding his hair over one shoulder. That usually went over well, right? It was difficult to figure out what to do with his hair in situations like these since it was so long and unwieldy. Keeping it down was out of the question, but his regular ponytail just seemed too plain.

It was almost laughable to see himself in the filthy mirror, bordered by peeling, yellow wallpaper and the most hideous brown rug he’d ever seen. He didn’t even want to imagine what horrors the “plush” pile carpet had seen over it’s various tenants.

Never did he feel more like an impostor than in those moments. He was probably going to show up under-dressed and everyone would know just how out of place he was... Or he would show up  _ over _ dressed and people would think he was trying too hard. Either way, he was a fraud, and it usually didn’t take high class people long to figure it out.

He’d done some research, and Leo and his family were the _definition_ of high class. It didn’t take much googling to figure that one out. Leo was one of the Windmire clan, arguably one of the richer families for the area. His older brother ran their corporate empire, and his sisters were essentially socialites without a care in the world. Leo himself was a bit more dubious -- he couldn’t find much on his dealings other than his relationship to the family -- but he was no doubt important as well. The wedding was for their father: his fifth one in less than fifteen years.

He really wished he could have found more on them. Takumi hated going into these events blind, and if he was going to be pretending to be a boyfriend then he should probably have more than a passing knowledge of the people closest to Leo.

By the time he finished getting ready it was three thirty. He hadn’t been invited to the wedding ceremony itself, but the reception started at five. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Leo was a stickler for punctuality, and upsetting the client was at the very top of the list of  _ don’ts  _ for people like him.

He snagged his wallet and keys off of the coffee table, hurriedly shoved them into his pocket, and he was just about to head out when there was a knock on the door. It was a short but insistent sound, and one that he was all too familiar with.

“Shit!” He muttered under his breath. Please, for the love of the gods  _ don’t  _ let it be who he thought it was. For once just send him a mormon or a solicitor.

No such luck though. When he pulled the weathered wood back it was Ryoma standing on his doorstep. He had his thick brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and he was wearing jeans, so it was probably his day off. Sometimes he “dropped by” in his full uniform, and being seen around a cop was definitely a bad look for this neighborhood.

Gods, he probably looked ridiculous. How the hell was he supposed to explain a  _ suit _ to his older brother? He really didn’t have time to play twenty questions about why he was wearing something so fancy… And he  _ really  _ didn’t have the inclination to explain how he’d gotten said article of clothing.

His brother seemed at a loss for words for a moment before clearing his throat.

“May I come in?”

“I was just about to leave, actually…”

“I won’t be here for long.”

Ryoma stepped inside, practically ducking under his arm to get over the threshold. Gods, why did he  _ always  _ have to do this? Big brother didn’t even live in the city! And yet he made the hour long drive  _ at least  _ once every two weeks.

He might have felt bad about his brother wasting the time on his day off, but he did this so frequently and with so little warning that Takumi had grown quite sick of Ryoma just showing up on his doorstep.

“You don’t have to check up on me! I’m an adult, I can take care of myself!”

“You know I worry about you. You live all alone in such a sketchy part of town…”

“Well, don’t worry about it! See, I have my collar and my bear mace, just like you taught me!”

He pulled back the collar of his button down shirt for emphasis. The thick leather piece was still fitted snugly over his scent glands, and the key was tucked away in a combination safe under his bed. Seriously, Ryoma had heard  _ one  _ news story about some poor Omega whose house was broken into by a stalker, and the assailant found his key in the nightstand drawer and forced a bond on him. The next morning his brother was at his doorstep with a safe and a cautionary tale about  _ what if  _ to scare him into using it.

“You tell me not to worry, but I can’t help it. I’m your big brother, I’ll always worry about you.” He set a small brown paper bag on the table. The contents rattled loudly as it hit the particle board surface. “I picked up your next batch of suppressants on my way in.”

“Thank you.” He sighed begrudgingly. He’d noticed that his current bottle was running low, but he’d been dreading calling Ryoma to pick him up a refill.

“So… The suit?”

“Uh… I have a… Um…”

He’d always been such a rotten liar when it came to Ryoma. Anyone else in the world, sure. He could put on a show… But his big brother was a completely different story. He decided to opt for a half-truth instead.

“I have a date…”

“Oh? He’s taking you out somewhere nice enough for a suit and I haven’t met him yet?”

“We haven’t been dating for long, okay? I just want to get to know him a little before you scare him off.”

Ryoma chuckled, though they both knew that it wasn’t a joke. Big brother loved scaring off his potential boyfriends, and he’d been doing it since he was in middle school. Takumi had very poignant memories of kissing young Alphas in “private”... And them showing up the next day with a black eye.

He checked the clock again impatiently. If he didn’t get a move on soon then he was going to be late.

“Well, do you need anything before I go?”

“Uh, actually… Could you drive me to the bus stop? The one on the other side of campus? It would save me a lot of time.”

“Of course, anything for you little brother.”

* * *

 

Leo was waiting for him outside when he arrived, thankfully a few minutes early. He breathed a sigh of relief; He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if Leo wasn’t waiting for him. He had the room number of course, but  _ gods  _ he would have felt so awkward wandering around such a huge place by himself.

“Good, you’re here.” The stuck out his arm suddenly. It was awkward and mechanical, like he wasn’t really expecting -- or  _ wanting  _ \-- Takumi to take it. But damn it, he was getting paid a lot for this, so he was going to go all in on the acting. He looped his arm around Leo’s, and then for good measure he leaned up on the tips of his toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He swore he saw the blood drain from Leo’s face. This guy was not going to make his job any easier, was he? Maybe Leo was into Alphas or something and he thought Omegas were disgusting? It wasn’t common, but it certainly wasn’t unheard of either. It would explain a lot.

“I thought you wanted it to look real?” He reminded gently.

“O-of course.”

The blonde took a moment to collect himself before escorting him inside.

He’d only been to one wedding in his life: Ryoma’s. It’d taken him years to finally finally decide to settle down with his long term girlfriend Scarlett. It had been a small ceremony in Mama’s back yard -- about ten guests total not including the immediate family -- and they’d done it potluck style to save money on catering. It hadn’t been much, but the bride and groom were genuinely happy and everyone had fun. Really, at the end of the day wasn’t that the goal?

This, however, was not one of those types of weddings. There were at least two hundred people milling about the massive ballroom and adjacent courtyard. It was all professionally decorated too, with white and purple silk draped over absolutely everything. The tablecloths were perfectly pressed, the napkins expertly folded. It must have taken forever. Or maybe not, when you were rich you could probably afford  _ teams  _ of people to fold napkins and hang ridiculous sheer banners from the ceiling for you.

And, unlike his brief experience with weddings, no one seemed very happy to be here. No one aside from the small gaggle of guests surrounding the bar that was. Even the bride was sitting up at the head table with a very telling frown on her face. The groom was nowhere in sight.

He hung off the Alpha’s arm desperately as they were led to their table through the crowd of people. It was a small round one shoved off in the corner of the ballroom, as far from the wedding party’s table as possible.

Leo’s  _ father  _ was the one being married, right? So, why was his son sitting in the darkest corner possible? When they were seated at the empty table he dragged his chair closer to the Alpha. He was going to need a little bit of information before whoever else they were sitting with arrived.

“You said this was your father’s wedding?”

“Mm, I suppose bastard children aren’t a good look for him. My father is a bit of a whore.”

He was stunned… The way the Alpha spoke about it was far from filial. Takumi couldn’t imagine referring to his own father in such a way.

He opened his mouth to ask something else, but before he could another Alpha arrived and sat across from them.

_ Damn it. _

Looks like he would just have to do his best not to make a fool of himself. He mentally went over everything else he’d learned about his client since they’d met up.

_ Leo is about two years older than me. He’s apparently never had any notable relationships, though no one knows why. We went to the same college, and he frequently attends alumni events and donates… _

It really wasn’t much to go off of if he was being honest. But, well, a little knowledge could go a long way if he knew how to use it. And boy, had he gotten good at using it.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the table to fill out. In addition to the older blonde man, there was a woman with curly purple hair, and another girl that appeared to be about high school age. Two Alphas and an Omega by his count.

The male Alpha was just as handsome as Leo, if not more so. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that was Xander, the older brother. Said man was currently staring at him,  _ into  _ him, in a way that was uncomfortable and intimidating. Clearly this man had already made up his mind about him, for whatever reason that happened to be.

The female Alpha seemed kinder on the surface. She was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, but there was something sinister hiding behind her eyes. She was giving him a chance, but if he botched it she was ready to strike. This must be Camilla.

Lastly, the Omega. He could tell just by looking at her that she would be the easiest to convince. She was friendly in an unreserved kind of way, like she would willingly stop and give anyone the shirt off of her back. She seemed to be staring at him with more awe than suspicion. Process of elimination dictated that this girl was Elise.

When they had all settled into their seats Leo cleared his throat to get their attention, though the action was wholly redundant. All three of the new arrivals were already either openly staring at him, or pretending not to be.

“I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Takumi. Takumi, these are my siblings Xander, Camilla, and Elise.”

He pointed at each person in turn, and Takumi mustered up his broadest, fakest so-happy-to-meet-you smile for them.

“It’s very nice to meet you!”

“Leo dear, where have you been hiding this one!” Camilla exclaimed. “Why haven’t we met him before?”

“He’s very busy with school, you know. Besides, we’ve only been together for three months.”

_ Oh okay… So three months is what we’re going with? _

This is why he liked to have a plan beforehand.

“How did the two of you meet?” The youngest chimed in.

“I…”

Leo stuttered and paused, suddenly very flustered. Typical. Of course Leo didn’t have anything prepared. Lucky for him, Takumi always came with a backstory in mind just in case anyone asked.

“It was  _ very  _ sweet!”

He cut the stuttering Alpha off before he could dig them both into a hole. To really sell it, he grabbed his hand and scooted his chair just a little bit closer so their elbows could bump. Close enough to seem comfortable, but not too close as to be trashy. Leo, for his part, didn’t stiffen or flinch when he did this.

“I’d lost track of time studying at the library and I completely missed my curfew. He was coming back from a charity event on campus, saw me standing by myself, and he offered to walk me back to my apartment so I wouldn’t have to spend the night at the library. And, well, I just had to give him my number after that!”

“Aw, that’s our Leo! Always the gentleman!”

“Camilla, please…”

Camilla seemed to be swaying to his side at least. As long as he came out of this night without the majority of Leo’s family hating his guts then he would call it a win.

Xander spoke up for the first time. “I don’t recall any charity events, which one did he go to?”

His smile didn’t falter. Always bluff, and if that failed then use his  _ forgetful Omega  _ tendencies to his advantage.

“Oh, I don’t remember! I was a little… Distracted.”

Then he leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Leo’s brother didn’t seem convinced, but oh well, he couldn’t fool them all. It wasn’t as if he’d see this guy again after tonight, and he wouldn’t have to keep up the ruse for long.

Dinner went off without a hitch. After the initial novelty and a few basic questions Leo’s siblings seemed to accept his presence, and he went largely ignored by them for the rest of the night. It almost would have been an unbearable event if not for those two magic words: Open bar. He usually didn’t drink while with clients, but he could make an exception this one time.

What a dull event it was, too; It was like there was a ban on hedonism. Subdued music, not a lot of dancing, and apparently the only entertainment was booze. They spent a little while greeting guests and having a few conversations. Well, Leo had conversations and greeted guests. He mostly just hung off of his arm and tried not to look too bored. It was lots of stuffy rich people milling about and having their asinine conversations about golf and politics or whatever. He was going insane.

After one too many of these types of conversations Leo grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the ballroom, through the hotel’s sizable courtyard.

“Where are we going?”

“Anywhere but here. Gods, I hate these kinds of things.”

“That makes two of us.”

The alcohol was making his tongue a bit looser than he would normally allow. At least he must have been putting on a good act, because the Alpha seemed surprised by this assertion.

“Really? You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“Gods  _ no!  _ You think I  _ like  _ acting like a complete airhead? I’m not a fucking idiot, I just act like one to pay for school.”

That was why he didn’t typically do large parties or events like this. With individual clients he at least he didn’t look like a complete fool in front of  _ everybody.  _ And a surprising number of clients appreciated him not behaving like a “stereotypical Omega”, whatever the hell  _ that  _ utter bullshit meant, so it really was a win-win for him. But parties carried so many expectations.

The farthest place from the reception they could reach was the pool, so that’s where they went. He would have thought a luxury hotel like this one would have a something bigger or fancier, but it was the standard rectangle shape. Maybe a little longer than most to accommodate the pool bar, so people could drink without getting out of the water. A few people were seated there this evening, but otherwise the area was pretty quiet. The pool was fenced in, and rows of lounge chairs and wicker tables and chairs surrounded the perimeter. They sat down at one of the tables right beside the water.

“I would have never guessed that you were acting.”

Was… Was that a compliment, or an insult? Whichever it was, he suddenly had the strong desire to punch the blonde in the face. Sure,  _ maybe  _ Leo was just complimenting his acting skills… But he’d also just said that he believed that he really was  _ that  _ dumb. He was a little too drunk to come up with a witty response, so before he could fire off a quick retort Leo continued:

“What are you studying at school?”

Takumi bit his tongue.

_ Do it for the money. You can be nice for one night for money. _

“Teaching. Well, my major is history but with a focus on education.”

He wasn’t sure what kind of response Leo expected really. As an Omega he could basically do education or nursing. And frankly, he left the latter to people like his sister. He wouldn’t say he was squeamish, but that kind of a career took a lot of mental fortitude and patience with stupid, arrogant Alphas that he simply did not have... Plus, he loved kids. It was a bit of a stereotype, but he was really good with them. Better than he was with adults at least, which really wasn’t saying much.

He’d had this exact conversation too many times to count. In a moment Leo would ask  _ Oh really? What age groups were you hoping to work with?  _ And he would respond  _ Mostly younger children. Ideally first or second grade.  _ And  _ then  _ Leo would ask how he could  _ possibly  _ continue expending so much energy teaching when he inevitably -- because children were an inevitability for an Omega like him, obviously -- had his own children. To which, if Leo hadn’t been paying him he would have responded with a  _ kindly fuck off…  _ But since he was being paid to act nice and sociable he would laugh and brush it off.

“History, really? Why history?”

He sighed, blowing a strand of his bangs out of his face. They were going that route then?  _ Don’t you think history might be a little… Hard? Why don’t you teach home economics instead?  _ Gods, what kind of fresh hell would  _ that  _ be! Who wanted to teach and then go home and do the exact same thing all over again?

“You’re going to think I’m a huge nerd, but I’ve always loved it.”

He braced himself, preparing for whatever the response may be.

“Are you kidding? I  _ love  _ history.”

The Alpha was grinning now -- The first real smile Takumi had seen all night. Was this guy going to be an  _ actual decent human being? _ It was rare he knew, but not unheard of. Maybe he could even poke a little fun and get away with it?

“Yeah? I wasn’t really picking up dork vibes from you.”

“Please, I’m the biggest dork you’ve ever met. Probably even bigger than you.”

Takumi leaned forward in his chair. So Leo was going to make this a challenge, was he?

“Oh really? I’m a pretty big dork myself, I don’t think you can match me.”

“You think you’re nerdier than a guy that gets a box set of History Channel documentaries every birthday?”

“Please, I basically get that for my birthday  _ and  _ Christmas!”

Leo didn’t have to  _ know  _ that he usually got a combined birthday and Christmas present, since he was born so close to the damn holiday. Whatever, honesty could wait. He had a dick measuring contest to win, and he was drunk enough to do it.

They went back and forth like that for awhile, until it became disturbingly obvious that they were both a little too similar. They detailed their collections of books, movies, mini-series, documentaries, dioramas, et cetera. Leo’s collection tended toward classical antiquity and Takumi’s tended to have a more far-eastern skew, but they were very well matched in terms of levels of obsession.

Eventually he had to throw his arms up in semi-defeat.

“Fine! We’re  _ both  _ huge dorks!”

“You just don’t want to admit that you’ve lost.”

“Don’t start with me, pretty boy.”

Leo checked his watch quickly and sighed. Takumi had completely lost track of time while they’d been talking, but apparently it was long enough to cause some concern for the Alpha.

“We should probably get back inside before we’re missed.”

“Yeah… Of course.”

They headed back to the main ballroom and Takumi did his best to look like they hadn’t just gotten back from an impromptu fuck in the bathroom. It probably didn’t help that his face was flushed from all of the alcohol, and he was stumbling slightly at Leo’s side.

Since he would have to take a bus after this Takumi decided that it was in his best interest to sober up. He’d probably have to leave soon, too. It was getting darker earlier now, and as an Omega he wasn’t allowed to travel at night. And, well, it wasn’t that he  _ couldn’t  _ navigate the city’s bus system drunk… He just definitely preferred not to.

The Alpha downed a few more drinks over the course of the next hour to get himself through it, so it wasn’t as if he could rely on him for a ride. He probably wasn’t drunk, since Alphas were much better at absorbing alcohol, but it was enough to give him a slight tilt to his walk. They were probably about even now, which made their earlier conversation just that much more embarrassing. Gods, he’d gotten into a dick measuring contest and Leo had probably been as close to stone-cold sober as he could get.

_ Finally,  _ after that long hour the reception started winding down. The bride and groom had left about fifteen minutes prior and most people were heading toward the door as well. This included all of Leo’s siblings, so the Alpha really had no reason left to stay aside from babysitting those too drunk to stumble their way out to a cab.

He took that as his cue to leave. He stood up and paused for a moment, allowing the world to stop spinning around him. Damn, was he going to regret taking advantage of that open bar in the morning.

“I really should go. Lots of buses to catch.”

He took a few steps before the Alpha grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“W-Wait! Um, you probably shouldn’t be travelling this late.”

“Well, how else do you propose I get home?”

“My family booked a few rooms in the hotel for ourselves. You could stay in my room, i-if you’re comfortable with that…”

Well, he’d certainly shared his bed with less attractive men. And a nice clean hotel room with soft mattresses and warm sheets sounded a lot better than his hell hole of an apartment.

“Alright.”

The Alpha led him up to his room, fingers still gently encircling his wrist as he dragged him along. They passed a few of the other guests on the way down the hall, and when they caught sight of the couple they began muttering between themselves. Takumi glanced over his shoulder, then gave them a big smile and a wink before Leo pulled him inside the elevator. He might as well have fun with it, right?

The room was about what he’d expected. One queen sized bed placed in the direct center of the room, a table and some chairs set off to the side, and a sizeable TV across from the bed. The bathroom was pretty small, though it still included a full sized bathtub. What was really impressive about the room was the view; the entire back wall was one huge window overlooking the city’s skyline.

All in all, he’d been to nicer. He’d also been to far,  _ far  _ worse and he wasn’t going to turn his nose up at a good view.

The Alpha hovered by the door awkwardly, like the full implication of bringing what was essentially a hooker up to a hotel room had just hit him square in the face. Takumi didn’t mind though; it always took first timers a little while to adjust to the idea. He immediately started stripping off his clothes and he dropped them carelessly on the floor to be picked up in the morning. It took a little while to get down to his underwear, and in that time Leo hadn’t moved from his place just inside the door.

“Y-You’re not going to wear any clothes?”

“Sleeping in a suit doesn’t sound very comfortable to me.”

He turned around, and  _ gods  _ Leo was  _ blushing!  _ How cute!

Takumi took a few steps toward him, and Leo moved back the few inches until his back was pressed against the door. Timid Alphas were so adorable! He hadn’t really been planning on sleeping with him, but he could make an exception for someone so cute.

“Leo… Are you afraid of me?”

He stepped forward until his nose was only a few inches away from the blonde’s chest. He stared up into his eyes, putting on the best fake-innocent look he could muster.

“This is… A new experience for me.”

“Mmm… I’m sure.”

He ghosted a finger over Leo’s lapel before undoing his bowtie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt. It wasn’t often he got clients this good looking. Besides, he liked the guy. He had to have sex with guys he liked  _ sometimes,  _ or he risked letting his more awful clients spoil the whole thing for him.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

The Alpha gulped. Then he nodded.

Takumi pushed himself up onto the tips of his toes and crashed their lips together. He’d been intending to do something a little softer to start with, but maybe it was the alcohol talking right now. He just didn’t want to wait.

Leo didn’t really seem to know what to do with him, so Takumi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down a bit to make the position more comfortable. The Alpha grabbed him tightly by the waist, but he was otherwise rather passive. He allowed Takumi to move however he liked, until they had to pull away breathless.

They broke apart, now equally flushed. Now  _ there _ was that look he’d been missing before -- hunger. Leo’s eyes had been cold, soft, or timid… But never hungry like this. The blonde grabbed him around his middle and placed him carefully on the edge of the bed. It was hard to miss the boner rubbing against his ass as they’d walked, so once they’d reached their destination he took full advantange. Takumi wrapped his legs around his waist and brought their lips together again, kissing him stupid.

_ So maybe he isn’t into Alphas then. At least not exclusively. _

Leo took a step back and started stripping off his own clothes, and Takumi waited impatiently as he carefully set aside each article. Even though it felt like an eternity it didn’t take Leo long to get to a similar state of undress, and once he was there Takumi pulled him onto the bed by his hand and shoved him down onto his back.

“I thought Omegas were supposed to be submissive.” He said in a teasing tone.

“Mm, I’m too drunk for all of that. I’m jus’ here for your knot.” He slurred slightly as he grabbed the hem of the Alpha’s underwear.

“Well I do have a weakness for strong, independent men.”

He wasn’t really expecting a whole lot, but he was still pleasantly surprised when he got Leo out of his underwear. Gods he really  _ was  _ too used to fat old men and their tiny dicks. Leo wasn’t even anything special, he was wholly average for an Alpha.

Takumi didn’t waste any time in pulling his own underwear down around his ankles and impaling himself on the stiff member. A shiver ran down his spine as the thick base popped inside of him and rubbed against his prostate just right.

Oh yes, it had been far too long.

It was a pretty sloppy affair. More than once he pulled too far up, and there were a few moments of swearing and fumbling while he tried to maneuver it back in. It was decidedly unsexy, and more than once he broke down into laughter over how stupid he must have looked. He really hoped that didn’t give Leo the wrong impression though… His cock was far from something to laugh at.

Leo wasn’t a passive lover, either. He respected Takumi’s desire to be on top and didn’t attempt to flip their positions, but he moved with him, grabbed his hips, scratched his skin, bit and kissed at his lips as they ground together animalistically.

He shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head as the thick knot stretched him, then he collapsed onto the Alpha’s chest.

_ “Fuck  _ I needed that.”

Leo growled possessively against his ear and wrapped one arm around his waist to hold him tight against his rumbling chest. Alphas always seemed to do that after a good romp. He nearly purred in satisfaction.

“Down boy.” He whispered against Leo’s neck. “You don’t want to seem too eager.”

“Who’s eager? You’re the one purring.”

It took him a moment to realize that Leo was right, he  _ was  _ purring. He hadn’t even realized.

“Mm, I’m too drunk for another back and forth.”

He closed his eyes and sighed; Leo didn’t object. Sleeping was always a little awkward when connected by a knot, but Takumi pulled the covers over their bodies and tried to get comfortable anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote a sugar daddy AU fic like two years ago, with the intent that it would be a oneshot. I have now re-written this bit with the intent that it would have multiple chapters in the future.
> 
> However, chapter one can certainly be taken as a oneshot if you wish. I don't think I will be updating this very frequently, but I wanted to put it out there.


End file.
